


In Which Hank Goes to the Store

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a Dork and The Best Son, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Hank reviews the strange and interesting experiences involved with having Connor move in with him.





	In Which Hank Goes to the Store

"Lieutenant Anderson!"

Hank let out a deep sigh, he didn't even need to turn around to know why his name was being said. This happened just about every time Hank had to run out to get food for Sumo. It would start with Connor offering to join and carry the heavy bag for Hank, though Hank knew there was always an ulterior motive for Connor wanting to accompany him to the pet store. Connor wanted to look at the fish.

"Lieutenant Anderson," Connor repeated, pressing his face to the glass of one of the brightly coloured fish tanks lining the walls. "Look at this one."

"Pretty colourful," Hank muttered, walking over and standing at Connor's side. "What kind?"

"A jewel cichild." Connor answered precisely, his eyes following the fish as it crossed the tank.

In actually, Hank couldn't care less what kind of fish he was looking at, and would probably never think of it again. However, he had long since realized that Connor loved to explain things, especially things relating to his interests. He liked to educate, he liked to talk. If he was given an opportunity to talk about fish, Hank could be stuck listening for longer than he'd like. That being said, he could handle a few seconds of fish breed explanation if it entertained his android.

"They inhabit mainly West Africa, mostly in rivers from South Guinea to central Liberia. Its red hue can change to a bright purple when the fish is excited." Connor continued.

"Alright, fascinating, now hands off the glass. You're gonna get it all grubby."

"I do not leave hand prints, Lieutenant."

"Yeah but I never know where your fuckin' hands have been. You're disgusting."

Connor huffed quietly, burying his hands in his pockets and looking around the aquarium section of the store. Hank could easily get most of his shopping done by just abandoning Connor in the aquarium section for a few minutes, which was oftentimes what he did. Sometimes he thought about buying one, it would be something to keep Connor occupied so he would leave Hank alone. Maybe one day.

"You ready to head out?"

"I believe so." Connor confirmed, though his gaze was still fixed on the fish.

Hank watched, smiling slightly. Connor always looked amazed by the world, there was so much wonder in him, and Hank had to admire that. It was a childish trait, but something he wished more adults these days would possess instead of growing to be pessimistic and cold. Connor had so much curiosity, so much fascination. It was one of the reasons Hank found himself willing to listen to Connor ramble, it was entertaining to see Connor so interested in the world. Connor had the freedom to explore now, something he had never possessed before, and he had began exploring so quickly. It was nice to watch him learn.

"Are you just saying that, or are we actually gonna leave?"

Connor didn't respond for a moment, still watching the fish, a look of awe still on his face. 

"Alright, I'm ready to go."

Hank rolled his eyes, taking Connor by the wrist and leading him out of the store as Connor quickly adjusted to his brisk following pace. Hank dropped the large bag of dog food unceremoniously into Connor's arms, Connor catching it expectantly and tucking it effortlessly under his arm as he followed at Hank's side. Connor was good company, that was something Hank had come to accept. He never expected to enjoy the company of an android as much as he did, and he had never been able to understand how others came to befriend them so easily. Now that Connor was living with him, it all felt so much simpler than he had made it out to be. Connor was interesting. Connor was funny. Connor was an adventure. That's why he enjoyed his company.

"Lieutenant, have you heard of the Siamese Fighting Fish?" Connor inquired, though Hank could hear the peaked interest in his voice.

"Nope, tell me about it." he replied.

"The Siamese Fighting Fish - commonly known as the betta fish, or just the betta - are very common house pets. They require fairly simple care and are very aesthetically appealing. They're highly territorial, and are part of the gourami family. A good fish for a beginner to adapt to before moving on to fish with increased needs." the android explained, looking over at Hank expectantly and raising an eyebrow.

"Funny that you mention it's good for beginners, starting to sound like you want one."

"N-No! That wasn't my  _intention_ , though if that's the impression you  _got_ from it..." Connor trailed off, again eyeing Hank expectantly.

"You want a fish, Connor?"

"A fish to take care of would be nice, I believe."

"You got time to take care of a fish?"

"I have plenty of time on my hands."

"You know  _how_ to take care of a fish?" 

"Of course. I've done plenty of research on aquatic care."

"Why's that?"

"In case."

"In case what?"

"In case I happen to acquire a fish by some means."

Sometimes Hank could almost forget that Connor was built to be an intimidating police detective, the way he acted was borderline childish at times. However, looking at Connor, it was fairly easy to forget that he had only had free will and true emotions for a few months. Emotionally, he was practically a toddler. That only showed through when you became close with him, but Hank could easily see it in his appearance. Connor's eyes were always wider lately, he was always so much more curious, the empty expression on his face long since replaced by any other expression that Connor could manage. Connor was interesting like that.

"And where would we put a fish?"

"I'm glad you asked, because I've actually mapped out a good location for a fish tank."

"Not surprised."

"This should be sufficient as further proof that I would be a dedicated fish owner, Lieutenant."

"Oh I don't doubt that you'd be dedicated." Hank muttered, unlocking his car.

Connor opened the trunk, dropping the heavy bag inside before taking his place in the passenger seat and looking out the window. That's another thing Hank had noticed since adapting to life with Connor, he was always looking around. It was an unfamiliar change from the Connor who often stared straight ahead, not bothering to observe anything that wasn't directly related to his current task. The free Connor was different. He was always looking for something to observe, and if he happened to find something interesting, Hank would be the first to know about it. It was often birds' nests, particularly interesting flora, or oddly shaped clouds. Things Hank was used to, things he didn't even consider might be fascinating to see for the first time until Connor came into his life. It was like some kind of wonder in his life had reignited, a wonder he had grown accustomed to lacking years ago.

"I'll tell you what," Hank started, pulling out of the parking lot. "You tell me where we'd put this thing and you pay for all the shit you'd need to take care of it, and I will  _consider_ buying you this fuckin' betta fish or whatever the hell you called it."

"A betta fish, that's correct." Connor stated factually, though Hank could hear the tones of excitement in his words. "I agree to your terms."

Connor was something special in Hank's life that he had been missing for a while, Connor was a source of happiness. When Connor had finally begun showing emotion, Hank didn't know what to expect. He wasn't sure if he should be anticipating a Connor who was ruthless and gruff, a Connor who was sad and vengeful, or any other options he could consider. What he hadn't expected was a Connor fascinated by life, a Connor who loved gardening and animals, a Connor who was intrigued by everything he didn't fully understand. Childlike wonder, that's what he hadn't expected. But that Connor was perfect. That Connor was the real Connor, and Hank wouldn't want things any other way. That was his Connor.

* * *

"Ay. Connor."

"Welcome home Lieutenant." Connor greeted, looking over the back of the couch at Hank as he entered the house, taking off his snowy coat and hanging it up.

"Got you somethin'."

Connor perked up, turning his body to look fully at Hank. Hank grinned slyly, holding up a small plastic bag of water, a brightly coloured betta fish swimming around inside. Next was the part that Hank had been anticipating. Connor's face lit up, his eyes widening as that same look of awe and wonder crossed his features again. He practically hurdled the couch, throwing himself over the back of it and rushing over to examine the fish.

"Hank-!"

"Yeah, yeah, you can thank me later." Hank chuckled, ruffling Connor's hair as the android inspected the fish carefully from all angles, taking in every scale of detail it had to offer.

"I intend to thank you immediately!" Connor assured, quickly pulling Hank into a tight hug. "It's perfect!"

Hank laughed, rubbing Connor's back slightly before pushing him off. 

"Yeah, yeah, alright, get that thing in your fancy tank." he instructed, kicking off his shoes by the door.

"I will!" Connor confirmed, darting off like an arrow towards his carefully constructed aquarium setup.

Hank couldn't help but smile, something he didn't find himself doing often before Connor was part of his daily routine. Connor was real. Connor was free. Connor was absolutely  _fascinating._ Connor was  _exciting._ That Connor was the real Connor, and Hank couldn't want anything more. 

That was his Connor.


End file.
